Buscando Você
by Polarres
Summary: Tradução. Milliardo se encontra muito sozinho e toma uma decisão que mudará sua vida. 6x2.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Buscando Você

**Título original:** Buscándote  
**Autor:** Kazuki Maxwell  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 6x2 principal.  
**Avisos:** Slash, – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e ao autor.  
**Sumario:** Milliardo se encontra muito sozinho e toma uma decisão que mudará sua vida.

**Notas do Autor**: Este fic esta baseado na série de anime Gundam Wing, a qual não me pertence.

**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço ao Kazuki Maxuell, por me permitir traduzir esse fic maravilhoso. (Gracias Kazuki). Todos os comentários serão repassados ao autor.

**Primeiro capitulo:**

Depois de meu erro e da confusão de sonhos e ideais, os quais queria impor acima da vontade de todos, depois de Libra, tratei de refazer minha vida.  
Estive um tempo confinado pela traição que cometi e depois de Mariméia, me incorporei ao exército, mas não por muito tempo, me dei conta que já não me encaixava.

Rememorei minha vida, de criança com meus pais, vivendo e sendo educado como príncipe, logo a destruição do meu mundo, a separação e morte de minha família e depois a proteção de Treize, quem para me ajudar, mudou meu nome e me deu uma nova vida, educação, me embutiu seus ideais e me ensinou a amar.

Logo a separação novamente, a traição de Treize e depois a minha, sua morte, tomei o controle da fortuna de minha família e iniciei um império, como presidente de uma corporação que levava meu nome, Peacecraft.

Sim, era um homem invejado, aos meus 23 anos era milionário, poderoso, com boa aparência, bem vestido, culto e elegante, mas acredito que o mais só e infeliz do mundo. A solidão me pesava, depois da morte de Treize não vi a ninguém mais, e nem estive com ninguém mais; Treize ocupava todo o espaço em meu coração, só uma vez vi com admiração a outro homem e então não era um homem, somente um menino muito lindo que despertou algo em mim, me comoveu e ficou essa imagem gravada em meu interior. Não havia pensado nele, no importante que era para mim, senão até agora. Talvez se devesse pelo fato que me sentia só, não sei, nesse momento tomei a decisão de buscá-lo, se houvesse sobrevivido à guerra, saber o que estava fazendo agora e se poderia eu ajudá-lo, assim que contratei um detetive particular para achá-lo.

………………….

Era uma linda tarde de outubro, estava na cidade em um centro comercial e entrei em uma loja de música, vi um piano antigo muito bonito, me lembrou aquele que tínhamos em nossa mansão, em que quando criança recebia aulas, tomei a decisão de comprá-lo, disse a Thomas meu assistente e guarda-costas que me deixasse e pedisse que encaminhassem a mansão.

Me entretinha com um belo violino quando o vi, entrou na loja e cumprimentou ao encarregado e pediu permissão para tocar, ele deu-lhe permissão, ele foi até o aparador, pegou uma bela guitarra negra e prata, sentou-se em um banco e se pôs a tocar.

Vi-o fascinado, ele tocava como se ninguém estivesse ali, sem ver a ninguém, só sentia a música, tocava tão bem que as pessoas começaram a parar em frente à loja para ouvi-lo e vê-lo também, ele apesar de usar um jeans velho e rasgado, uma camiseta desgastada e descolorida e botas militares gastas, estava muito bem, tão lindo que essa roupa ficava muito bem nele. Havia crescido desde a única vez que o vi, mas seu rosto era quase o mesmo, seu corpo estava bem formado, embora estivesse muito delgado, a roupa estava muito grande, seu cabelo estava muito comprido, trançado chegava até o meio das pernas, sua pele branca, muito branca e seus lindos e grandes olhos violetas brilhavam nesse momento, com paixão e emoção contida. Sim, era o mesmo anjo que me comoveu aquela vez, quando os soldados da Oz o pegaram e torturaram, e não satisfeitos com isso transmitiram sua imagem por toda a galáxia como advertência e lição. Essa imagem dele sorrindo apesar de haver sido torturado , nunca a pude esquecer.

Ele continuou tocando por um bom tempo, me aproximei do encarregado e perguntei se a guitarra que ele estava tocando achava-se à venda, ele me disse que sim, mas me explicou que esse jovem vinha três vezes por semana para tocar essa guitarra, ele queria comprá-la, mas não tinha dinheiro suficiente e estava juntando, mas sabia que estava fora de seu orçamento. Voltei a perguntar se estava se poderia comprá-la e terminou assentindo, disse-lhe que a deixasse no aparador, que a retiraria no Natal, era para um presente e que o garoto poderia continuar tocando quando quisesse.

Saí da loja, quando passava em frente ao aparador o olhei e nesse momento ele levantou as vistas e olhou-me diretamente nos olhos durante alguns segundos, sorriu e levantou sua mão em sinal de saudação, eu fiz o mesmo e segui caminhando. Logo ele nos alcançou, Thomas acreditando que iria me atacar, o deteve e imobilizou.

- Solte-me, solte-me, por favor!

- Thomas solte-o, ele não é perigoso, bem na verdade é. É um assassino treinado, mas não me fará mal. – Thomas o soltou, ele estava furioso. – Perdoe Thomas, ele é meu guarda-costas, acreditou que você iria me atacar.

- Esta bem, eu só queria saber se é Zechs Marquise.

- Não, sou Milliardo Peacecraft, Zechs Marquise morreu na guerra.

- Sinto muito, não queria incomodar.

- Não me incomoda Duo Maxwell, sim eu sei quem você é. Posso convidá-lo para um café?

- Sim, obrigado.

- Bem, entremos ali, servem um bolo de chocolate delicioso.

- Não acredito que me deixem passar vestido como estou, é um lugar muito elegante.

- Não se preocupe por isso, eu acho que você está ótimo e esta comigo.

Entramos, o peguei pelo braço e nos sentamos em uma mesa afastada, o garçom em seguida nos atendeu, fiz o pedido pelos dois, o garçom se retirou com o pedido e perguntei o que se passava com ele, havia ficado calado, tinha a cabeça baixa e o rosto rubro.

- Não me sinto bem, as pessoas estão me olhando.

- Claro que te olham – Levantei seu rosto com a mão. – É bonito, por isso te olham.

Ficou ainda mais vermelho e sorriu. O garçom veio com nosso pedido e eu comecei a fazer-lhe perguntas sobre sua vida.

- Diga-me Duo Maxwell, o que faz agora?

Estou na faculdade, no segundo ano, consegui uma bolsa de estudos através do governo central, não é muito, mas posso pagar os gastos dos livros e outros, não pago uma casa, porque moro com os garotos e ajudo com os gastos quando posso, faço trabalhos para outros estudantes, além disso vendo pequenos programas. Mas não é suficiente, sabe, necessito uma entrada fixa de dinheiro, para dar a Quatre pelos gastos da casa, não quero deixar a universidade.

Deus! Fala tanto e tão rápido que quase não o entendia.

- O que fazem seus companheiros pilotos agora?

- Todos estão no Preventer, ofereceram trabalho a mim também, mas eu não quero seguir em missões, lutando, quero me graduar, ser alguém.

- Bem Maxwell, vou propor um trato para te ajudar, darei a você uma quantidade fixa mensal para seus gastos e você trabalhará para mim, até cobrir o que vou te pagar, trabalhará no tempo livre, fins de semana, nas férias. Sei que é bom no campo das investigações e em programações, eu necessito encarregar-me da segurança das minhas empresas e você me ajudará, o que me diz, está de acordo?

- Deixe-me pensar senhor Peacecraft.

- Pegue meu telefone, se aceitar, me ligue.

- Sim e obrigada pelo café e o bolo, estava delicioso.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal Maxwell?

- Sim, pode fazer, mas eu decido se vou responder ou não.

- Aceito, diga-me esta é sua primeira refeição do dia, não é?

Não respondeu minha pergunta e seu rosto ficou vermelho de vergonha.

- Não precisa responder, seu rosto já diz tudo.

- Não é problema seu se eu comi ou não.

- Não quero ofender-lhe Duo, só me preocupa seu estado físico, esta muito magro, vem comigo à minha casa, te convido para o jantar.

- Não, já te disse que não tem que se preocupar por mim, eu estou bem.

- Deixe de orgulho, não vai servir de nada, necessita se alimentar bem, diga-me a verdade, desde quando não come, na casa dos seus amigos te negam a comida, é porque não contribui o suficiente?

- Não, só não quero que pensem que me aproveito deles, assim quando não tenho dinheiro para dar-lhes, eu não como. Me da vergonha, eles trabalham duro e não quero ser uma carga ou uma parasita.

- Então já esta decidido, virá jantar comigo.

Peguei-o pelo braço e o levei até o carro, subimos e Thomas conduziu até em casa.

- Sr. Peacecraft, essa é a sua "casa", é fantástica, enorme, este jardim é lindo. Quantos carros têm?

Duo se surpreendeu de ver a mansão por fora e ao entrar na garagem desfrutou vendo os carros, tinha 12, alguns antigos, também tinha duas motos que quando as viu, seus olhos iam sair das órbitas. Ao entrar disse que a sala era do tamanho da casa que dividia com os outros pilotos, percorremos a casa, sala, biblioteca, sala de jantar, cozinha, sala de estar e salão de dança, além disso os banheiros, a sala para café da manhã com vista ao jardim lateral, pátio, piscina, quadra de tênis e um pequeno ginásio.

Acima estavam os quartos, eram oito e um escritório, entramos em meu quarto e ficou assombrado ao ver a imensa cama com dossel, um terraço com uma pequena mesa e duas cadeiras, o closet enorme onde se entreteve vendo a quantidade de roupas, sapatos e acessórios, estava realmente impressionado, a hora passava rápida, enquanto conversávamos. Uma empregada nos informou que o jantar estava pronto, assim que descemos para jantar lhe presenteei com uma camisa de seda azul escura, ficou grande para ele, mas ainda assim, ficou muito bonito, apesar de seus jeans rasgados, tinha uma graça e elegância natural.

A mesa da sala de jantar é de 12 lugares, sentei-me a cabeceira da mesa e Duo ao meu lado direito. O jantar contava de três pratos mais sobremesa. Duo não falou nada até que chegou a sobremesa, comeu tanto que, não sabia onde colocava tanta coisa nesse corpo tão delgado, me deu gosto em vê-lo comer que até me entusiasmei e comi muito.

- Diga-me Sr. Peacecraft, o senhor come sempre aqui sozinho?

- Sim, só janto aqui, o café da manhã eu tomo naquela outra sala e o almoço faço fora.

- Deve ser triste comer sozinho nessa mesa tão grande.

Não lhe respondi, ele tinha razão, era triste viver sozinho, comer só nessa casa tão grande. Depois de jantar, eu o guiei até a sala para continuar conversando.

- Duo, se ainda não pensou em minha proposta, aceite pelo menos esse dinheiro, cobrirá um mês, em qualidade de empréstimo, por favor.

- Por quê?

- Amanhã eu vou de viagem de negócios e quero ir tranqüilo, sabendo que estará bem e poderá comer, não sei quanto tempo estarei longe e quero assegurar-me que estará bem.

- Por quê?

- Por quê? Talvez seja para acalmar minha consciência, por remorso, eu fui responsável por sua captura aquela vez, e te torturaram além de transmitir como lição.

Nunca pude esquecer essa imagem sua, espancado, sendo apenas um menino.

- Se é só por isso, não tem que fazer isso, estávamos em guerra e éramos inimigos, não se sinta culpado, eu já me esqueci de tudo isso.

Me sorriu com sua maneira tão característica, radiante e luminosa.

- Então irá aceitar. Já esta decidido, agora te convido para jogar, há uma mesa de bilhar nos esperando.

- Mas já é tarde, eu tenho que ir.

- Amanhã não têm aulas, poderia passar a noite aqui, sobram quartos e me acompanhara amanhã ao aeroporto.

- Sim senhor, afirmativo!

- Engraçadinho.

Estivemos jogando por algumas horas, logo o levei a seu quarto, era o contíguo ao meu, emprestei um pijama e indiquei o bainheiro, onde havia toalhas e tudo o que necessitaria.

- Para onde vai essa porta?

- Essa porta se comunica com meu quarto com o meu, pode ficar seguro, para que fique mais tranqüilo.

- Posso deixá-la aberta?

- …?

Continua…


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Buscando Você

**Título original:** Buscándote  
**Autor:** Kazuki Maxwell  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 6x2  
**Avisos:** Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e ao autor.  
**Sumario:** Milliardo se encontra muito sozinho e toma uma decisão que mudará sua vida.

**Notas do Autor**: Este fic esta baseado na série de anime Gundam Wing, a qual não me pertence.

**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço ao Kazuki Maxuell, por me permitir traduzir esse fic maravilhoso. Todos os comentários serão repassados ao autor.

**Segundo capitulo:**

- Posso deixá-la aberta?

- ……..?

- Nunca consegui dormir sozinho, quando menino dormia na rua com meus companheiros, logo depois quando o padre Maxwell nos recolheu, dormíamos todos juntos na igreja. Quando mataram a todos, fui parar com o Dr. G., na base de L2 e dormia em seu quarto, depois que quase matei dois de seus homens por quererem abusar de mim, eu tinha 10 anos, logo era acompanhado por Howard nas missões. Quando me uni aos garotos, dormíamos juntos e nesses últimos três anos, divido o quarto com Heero. Quando estou sozinho não durmo, tenho pesadelos.

- Sim posso deixá-la aberta, não tem problema, mas não sei se sou sonâmbulo.

- Há, há, há não se preocupe, eu sim o sou, Heero tem tido que me seguir algumas vezes, uma vez acordei amarrado a minha cama, ele muito cretino me disse que queria dormir em paz e que havia estado a ponto de me matar varias vezes.

- Eu lembrarei disso, até amanhã Duo.

- Até amanhã, sonhe com os anjinhos.

Sim iria sonhar, mas com apenas um anjinho o qual estava exatamente ali ao lado.

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte e fui a seu quarto para acordá-lo, o vi ali dormindo, parecia um menino tão meigo e frágil, fiquei com pena em acordá-lo, me aproximei com cuidado, não queria ter uma surpresa, afinal era um ex piloto Gundam, o chamei suavemente e me deu muita graça ao vê-lo estirar-se como um gatinho quase dormindo.

- Temos que nos apressar Duo, devo pegar o avião.

- Sim, já estou quase pronto.

Descemos para tomar café da manhã juntos, nos sentamos à mesa da sala e ele se espantou, olhando o jardim.

- Que beleza, veja quantas flores, assim dá gosto de começar o dia – tomou seu café – sim isto é o paraíso.

Tomamos café e nos dirigimos à garagem, Thomas nos estava esperando, Duo viu as motos novamente e se aproximou delas.

- Quando voltar de viagem sairemos para passear nelas, o que acha?

- Verdade, me promete, Heero tem uma, mas disse que nunca me emprestaria, ele é muito egoísta.

- Te prometo, agora vamos.

Acompanhou-me ao aeroporto, e ficou até que me chamaram para embarcar, disse-lhe que se necessitasse algo para chamar Thomas.

- Não, como pensa que vou incomodar ao Thomas, não, não vou fazer isso!

- Duo, só em caso de emergência, sim? Se necessitar falar pode me ligar a qualquer momento.

- Esta bem, obrigado, nos veremos quando voltar.

Milliardo se foi e Thomas me levou para casa, me deu seu telefone e me disse que estava às ordens, me despedi dele e entrei sigilosamente, percebi que estavam falando e fiquei quieto quando ouvi meu nome.

- É um irresponsável, não pensa nada mais que nele mesmo. – disse Trowa.

- Porque devemos nos preocupar com ele, se ele não se preocupa com nada, é o mais feliz, tem casa, comida, sem contribuir com nada. – disse Wufei.

- Garotos não é assim, ele me dá dinheiro quando pode. – Quatre me defendeu.

- Não é suficiente Winner – Wufei outra vez – ele deve ter mais consideração conosco.

- Vocês não sabem de nada, ta certo que nem sempre me dá dinheiro, mas ele sente tanta vergonha, que leva vários dias sem comer aqui e estou seguro que não o faz em nenhum lugar, Duo me preocupa, tenho medo que adoeça ou que faça algo ruim que poça se arrepender depois... Silencio! – Quatre havia percebido que eu estava ali. Nesse momento decidi aparecer, sentia um aperto no peito, me aproximei de Quatre e entreguei o dinheiro que Milliardo havia me dado.

- Toma Quatre, a partir de agora, vou te dar à mesma quantia todos os meses, diga se é o suficiente, se cobre os meus gastos.

- Sim, Duo, é a mesma quantia que todos contribuímos, mas onde conseguiu esse dinheiro?

- Isso não importa, o que importa é que agora posso contribuir todos os meses e ninguém poderá dizer que estou me aproveitando de vocês.

- Duo, me diga, onde conseguiu o dinheiro?

- Não roubei, nem enganei ninguém, pode ficar tranqüilo, me desculpe, mas vou subir.

- Não vai tomar café da manhã Duo?

- Não, já tomei obrigado.

Subi para o quarto que dividia com Heero, ao que parecia estava tomando banho, me atirei sobre a cama e sem querer me pus a chorar pelo que havia ouvido, me sentia muito mal. Nesse momento ouvi que Heero saia do banho, não queria que me visse chorar, assim escondi meu rosto, me levantei e de costas para ele tirei a camisa de Milliardo e a pendurei. Heero não me tirava os olhos de cima, pus uma camiseta preta e de repente ele me puxou pelo braço e me arrastando.

- Duo, você perdeu peso, tem uns 10 kilos a menos, o que esta acontecendo?

- Não esta acontecendo nada Heero, vai ver como agora vou voltar ao meu peso logo.

- Porque não come, é porque não tem dinheiro? Sabe que pode contar comigo, somos amigos.

- Por isso mesmo, porque você é meu amigo, é que não aceito, mas de agora em diante não vai ter problema, poderei cobrir meus gastos.

- Duo, você decidiu estudar, ter uma carreira e te cumprimento por isso, mas se essa bolsa não é o suficiente para te manter, e os pequenos trabalhos que você consegue dá pouco para comer, aceita minha ajuda, por favor.

- Não Heero, já te disse que não tem problema, agora me desculpe, mas tenho que sair, tenho um trabalho para fazer para a universidade e uma ligação, adeus.

Desci as escadas, os demais ainda estavam na sala, Heero me alcançou e me disse umas coisas horríveis, estava furioso.

- Espera Duo, ainda não terminamos de falar, eu te vi chegar em um carro luxuoso, com uma camisa de seda que não é sua, você passou a noite fora e agora tem dinheiro, o que esta fazendo?

- Que amigo você é que não confia em mim, eu confiava e acreditava em você, tanto que confiei minha vida muitas vezes a você, só vou te dizer que não estou fazendo nada de mal, se quiser acreditar bem, e caso interesse a vocês, não estou roubando, nem extorquindo ninguém, e ainda sou virgem, com licença.

Todos ficaram surpresos e Quatre me chamou, mas eu não lhe dei atenção, saí, consegui um telefone e liguei para Milliardo.

- Milliardo, desculpe te incomodar, só queria dizer que aceito sua proposta. – deixei o recado na secretária eletrônica, terminei o trabalho e voltei para casa, Quatre me esperava.

- Duo, por favor, vamos conversar, quero te pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu esta manhã e peço que por favor perdoe os garotos, eles só estavam preocupados com você, mas não sabem como expressar, por isso falam bobagens.

- Sim Quatre, mas essas bobagens me machucam, além disso, não é nenhuma bobagem o que pensam de mim, nenhum deles confia em mim, isso é o que mais dói, vocês me conhecem, estivemos juntos em muitas missões e ainda pensam que não sirvo de nada, não Quatre, não são bobagens. Eu juro Quatre, não roubei ninguém, nem me prostituí, acredito no amor e minha primeira vez será por amor Quatre, não por dinheiro.

- Eu sei Duo, eu acredito e confio em você plenamente, agora vem, vamos comer, guardei seu jantar.

- Esta bem Quatre, obrigado. – o abracei e fomos juntos a cozinha assim abraçados, ao entrar vi os outros três, assim dei um beijo na bochecha do Quatre e um "boa noite", dei a volta para sair.

- Mas Duo e o jantar?

- Perdi o apetite, até amanhã.

- Duo está muito sentido porque não confiam nele.

- Sinto muito Quatre, mas temos nossas razões.

- Fale por você Trowa, sinto que lhe falhamos, nossa amizade não será a mesma.

- Tem razão Heero, não será mais igual – concluiu Quatre.

As duas semanas passaram lentamente, estava desesperado para voltar a falar com Duo, era evidente que algo havia acontecido e fez com que se decidisse, sua voz soava ansiosa e não sei como comunicar-me com ele. Bom amanhã eu saberei, mas onde o buscarei?

Devo me apressar e encontrar um telefone tenho que ligar para Milliardo, já chegou e necessito falar com ele, até o Quatre não é mais o mesmo, só fica defendendo os garotos e só vê um lado, o deles nunca fica do meu lado.

Sinto que tem alguém me olhando, quem será.

- Duo Maxwell! Duo Maxwell! Aquí...

- Srta. Relena? Que bom vê-la, faz muito tempo.

- Sim, o reconheci por causa de seus cabelos, mesmo o penteando de maneira diferente, imaginei que deveria ser você, vejo que os deixou crescer mais. Diga-me como estão os outros?

- Bem Srta.. todos estão trabalhando para o Preventers, como deve saber e se encontram muito bem.

- Você não esta no Preventers Duo?

- Não Srta. estou na universidade, me diga o que a srta. esta fazendo aqui tão distante de suas atividades?

- Vim visitar meu irmão e o segui até aqui, é estranho ver Milliardo nesse lugar, não é do tipo que ele costuma freqüentar, deve estar procurando algo.

- O Sr. Peacecraft esta aqui?

- Sim, vem comigo para procurá-lo?

- Desculpe srta. ficaria feliz em ajudá-la, mas tenho que fazer uma ligação, tenho um trabalho para a universidade e estou atrasado. Foi um prazer vê-la novamente.

- Obrigada Duo Maxwell, espero vê-lo novamente, adeus!

Consegui um telefone e chamei imediatamente a Milliardo.

- Olá! Como esta?

- Bem, onde esta? Estou te procurando próximo à loja de música.

- Eu imaginei, mas acabei de esbarrar na sua irmã, que te seguiu e esta te procurando.

- Sim, já a estou vendo e ela me viu. – me sentia decepcionado, queria ver à Duo. – Me de uma hora, e vá para minha casa, te esperarei lá, você irá?

- Tem certeza? Eu não acredito... não sei...

- Por favor, vai a minha casa, vou te esperar.

- Ok, ok, nos vemos.

- A quem esperava irmão?

- Olá Relena, como vai, estava me procurando?

- Sim, como está irmão, vim falar com você, quero lhe pedir um favor, mas você ainda não me respondeu.

- Sinto muito Relena, não é da sua conta, qual é o favor que você quer?

- Preciso que me acompanhe a um evento muito importante, necessito ir com um par, então quem melhor que meu irmão.

- Esta bem, quando será e onde?

- Dentro de uma semana em nosso reino.

- Estarei lá, agora com licença irmã.

- Sim, obrigada irmão e nos veremos em uma semana.

Apressei-me em chegar em casa, duas semanas sem vê-lo e agora Relena, não devia ter aceitado esse convite, estava tramando alguma coisa, mas queria ir logo para perto do Duo, ela foi muito inconveniente, bom veremos.

- Olá Duo, esta esperando há muito tempo?

- Milliardo, perdão, Sr. Peacecraft, que bom que chegou, não estou esperando há muito tempo, cheguei há uns 10 minutos.

Deus fala sem respirar, não sei como consegue.

- Duo pode me chamar de Milliardo, Sr. Peacecraft soa muito velho.

- Mas você não é velho.

- Esta bem, agora me diga o que aconteceu, por que você decidiu tão de repente aceitar minha proposta.

- Pensei melhor, só isso.

- Duo, esta mentindo, seu rosto está vermelho e baixou seu olhar.

- Sinto muito, é que escutei uma conversa entre meus companheiros no dia em que viajou, disseram coisas que me machucaram, assim prefiro trabalhar para você e contribuir com minha parte na casa, e não ouvir, nem saber o que pensam de mim... embora agora pensem que me prostituo.

- Sinto muito Duo.

- Não é sua culpa, é deles, não confiam mais em mim.

- Bem, que tal ficar essa noite, podemos ver alguns filmes, o que acha?

- OK. Diga-me, o que sua irmã queria?

- Convidar-me para uma reunião, será na próxima sexta-feira, volto no sábado e podemos passear de moto.

- Fantástico, vou esperar ansioso o sábado.

Os dias passaram voando, todo o tempo livre que Duo tinha passava comigo, estudava e fazia seus trabalhos em casa, me esperava até que chegasse do trabalho, só ia para sua casa para dormir. Os dias que seus companheiros estavam em missão, ele ficava dormindo no quarto contíguo ao meu, já estava me acostumando a ele. Logo chegou sexta-feira, me despedi dele só o veria sábado à tarde.

Fui para o baile e como eu temia, era uma armadilha da Relena, ela tinha um acompanhante, somente queria que eu fosse o par de sua amiga Lady Catherine e me vi obrigado a acompanhá-la, estava furioso, a imprensa estava ali. Voltei no sábado e fui passear com Duo, parecia um menino com um brinquedo novo, competimos e ele foi mais rápido, paramos então em um lugar para comemorar.

Quando entramos todos nos olharam, na realidade olhavam a Duo, sua imagem estava arrebatadora, com seu cabelo quase solto, sua trança estava quase desfeita pelo vento, seu rosto vermelho pela emoção e seus olhos brilhantes, um lindo sorriso adornava seu rosto, me agitei quando notei que os homens e mulheres o olhavam com desejo e luxuria, nos sentamos e o barman ficou abobado olhando Duo, olhei-o ameaçadoramente então se retirou depois de nos dar as bebidas. Tudo ia bem, até que um idiota se aproximou de Duo, parando a seu lado.

- Desculpe, meus amigos e eu fizemos uma aposta, que você é uma garota, eu apostei que sim, por que é muito bonita para ser homem, diga-me, tenho razão preciosa?

- Idiota não esta vendo que sou um homem, é cego ou estúpido.

- Maldito miserável, a quem esta chamando de idiota.

Não tinha com que me preocupar, afinal era um ex piloto gundam, em um segundo havia colocado o imbecil fora de ação.

- Não sou um miserável, estúpido!

- Vamos Duo, lembre quem somos, não nos convém fazer um escândalo.

- Sim tem razão, mas me sinto muito bem, como quando estávamos em guerra.

Duo ficou a noite para dormir, conversamos até tarde e acordamos tarde para tomar café da manhã, nos sentamos para ler o jornal, de repente Duo ficou pálido, alguma coisa que havia lido, o havia surpreendido, me olhou com os olhos imensos, e começou a tremer ligeiramente.

- Milliardo porque não me falou, não confia em mim, pensei que éramos amigos.

- Do que esta falando Duo? Não estou entendendo.

- Você esta comprometido! Vai se casar, e NÃO ME DISSE NADA!

Continua...

Pessoal no próximo capítulo as coisas começam a esquentar, abaixo um trecho.

" ...e este com as pernas entrelaçadas na cintura de Heero, enquanto sussurrava o animando, que fosse mais rápido, mais forte, os rostos de ambos estavam vermelhos, os olhos fechados e os cabelos úmidos de suor, afastei-me rapidamente e me tranquei no quarto, fiquei estudando, não queira pensar no que havia visto..."

Obrigada a **Litha-chan** pelo Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Buscando Você

**Título original:** Buscándote  
**Autor:** Kazuki Maxwell  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 6x2  
**Avisos:** Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e ao autor.  
**Sumario:** Milliardo se encontra muito sozinho e toma uma decisão que mudará sua vida.

**Notas do Autor**: Este fic esta baseado na série de anime Gundam Wing, a qual não me pertence.

**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço ao Kazuki Maxuell, por me permitir traduzir esse fic maravilhoso. Todos os comentários serão repassados ao autor.

**  
**

**Terceiro capitulo:  
**

- Está comprometido! E vai se casar, e NÃO ME DISSE NADA!

- De onde tirou isso?

- Desse jornal, aqui tem uma foto sua, com sua noiva e diz que estão comprometidos.

Tirei-lhe o jornal e realmente era verdade, não podia acreditar, minha própria irmã tinha me feito uma armadilha.

- Duo isso não é verdade.

- Como não, esta aí e todo mundo poderá ver, assim tende ser verdade.

- De qualquer modo, se fosse verdade, porque teria que ficar tão irritado?

- Eu não estou irritado, não é meu problema. – disse se ruborizando, não podia acreditar, por acaso estava com ciúmes. – o que acontece é que se você se casar, não poderá ser meu amigo, nem poderemos mais ficar juntos. Me desculpe, sei que sou muito possessivo, mas é que tudo que eu tenho, eu sempre perco, não quero perder você também, sei que sou um egoísta e que só penso em mim mesmo, sem pensar em que você quer ou deseja.

- Vem cá. – o trouxe até mim e o abracei. – Não se preocupe eu não penso em me casar, bem não enquanto, essa pessoa especial que amo, se apaixone por mim, me ame, aí eu jamais me separarei dela, enquanto isso você continuará sendo meu melhor amigo. - Obrigado Milliardo, disse uma pessoa especial, por acaso esta apaixonado, por quem? Eu a conheço?

- Vamos terminar de tomar café e planejar o que faremos essa tarde.

- Não acho que vou poder ficar aqui, tenho muito trabalho da Universidade.

- Por que não trouxe suas coisas, poderia fazer o trabalho aqui.

- Sim, depois trago minha roupa e fico aqui de uma vez! Não Milliardo, já te incomodo bastante.

- Não me incomoda, mas acho que a partir de hoje, vai ficar difícil de nos vermos, a imprensa estará atrás de mim, por causa dessa história.

- Então não poderei vir mais aqui, Milliardo?

- Não se preocupe, Thomas ira buscá-lo e ficara me esperando aqui, mas não poderemos sair para comer fora ou passear de moto por um tempo.

- Isso não importa, enquanto eu puder vir aqui, tudo bem.

Meu coração pulou de alegria, quando disse isso, me dava esperanças, acho que começo a ser alguém importante para ele.

Cheguei em casa e vi a moto de Heero e o carro de Quatre, então entrei silenciosamente, não queria que me vissem e começassem a fazer-me perguntas, fui direto a meu quarto e Heero não estava, fiquei curioso, pois ele sempre estava lá. Fui ao escritório para ver o que estava fazendo, me aproximei com cuidado, queria surpreendê-lo e ouvi vozes, ou melhor, gemidos, me deu calafrio. Entrei e o que vi quase me deixou em choque, Quatre estava nu, sobre a mesa e Heero estava tendo relações com ele, estavam fazendo amor. Fiquei petrificado, vendo a cena das violentas arremetidas que Heero dava em Quatre, e este com as pernas entrelaçadas em sua cintura, enquanto sussurrava para ir mais forte e mais rápido, seus rostos vermelhos, os olhos fechados e os cabelos úmidos de suor, me afastei rapidamente e me fechei no quarto para estudar, não queira pensar no que vi, pensava em Trowa. Meia hora depois, percebi que abriam à porta, levantei o olhar e cruzei com o de Heero, logo me veio às imagens dos dois a cabeça e senti vergonha, percebi que estava ruborizando e baixei o olhar.

- Olá Heero, como esta?

- Quando chegou?

- Faz quase uma hora, amanhã tenho um exame, estão estava estudando. – Falei atropeladamente, enquanto ele se dirigia ao banheiro, nesse momento ouvimos a voz de Quatre.

- Heero, me espere, vamos tomar banho junt...

No momento em que Quatre apareceu à porta, ambos nos voltamos para vê-lo, ficando um silencio incomodo, o qual eu decidi romper.

- Bem... com licença, vou preparar um chá... vocês querem?

- Não! – Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não se preocupem, não penso em dizer nada, não é problema meu, é seu e do Trowa.

Um tempo depois ambos desceram juntos, não sei se tomaram banho juntos, nem quero saber, me disseram que tinham uma missão, foram embora e eu fiquei sozinho, se soubesse teria ficado na casa de Milliardo. Estudei várias horas e fui dormir. Acordei meia-noite com fome, havia esquecido de jantar, então fui para a cozinha e... Definitivamente esse era o dia das surpresas, quase voltei a ficar em choque, a situação me pareceu absurda, bizarra até. Ali estava Trowa sem calças, de bruços na mesa da cozinha e Wufei nas mesmas condições, atrás dele, penetrando-o violentamente, Trowa estava algemado à mesa, aparentemente era uma de suas fantasias. Aí me dei conta, de que eu não conhecia meus amigos, eram estranhos para mim, desta vez fiquei, não fugi, ao contrario, entrei na cozinha e fui diretamente ao refrigerador, peguei um copo e me servi de leite, fui ao armário e peguei umas bolachas, ao passar ao seu lado lhes disse:

- Por favor, limpem a mesa quando terminarem, e obrigado, de agora em diante não voltarei a sentar-me nela. Acho que me ultrapassei com esse comentário, Wufei em seguida me respondeu:

- Não se faça de santo conosco, pode ficar ou unir-se a nós.

- Asqueroso! – Wufei saiu de Trowa e se lançou sobre mim, dei-lhe um forte empurrão, o leite e as bolachas voaram longe, Wufei me pegou pelos braços e me bateu contra a parede.

- Você se faz de inocente, casto e puro, agora vai saber o quanto sou asqueroso. Tentou me beijar, como não abri meus lábios me bateu e mordeu meus lábios, fazendo-me sangrar, lhe dei uma bofetada e me soltei, então me esmurrou no rosto com força e me atirou no solo, tentou me beijar novamente, não o deixei fazer isso, rasgou a camisa do meu pijama e começou a lamber meu pescoço e meus mamilos, logo os mordia fazendo-os sangrar, primeiro chupava e depois mordia com força, varias vezes. Quando senti que ia arrancar minhas calças, eu gritei chorando:

- NÃO, não faça isso Wufei, eu nunca fiz isso com ninguém, sou virgem, não quero que minha primeira vez seja assim, não me viole, eu quero que me façam amor, não me viole. Por favor, por favor, não faça isso! – o empurrei com todas as minhas forças, mas não pude fugir me sentei no chão abraçando os meus joelhos e afundei minha cabeça entre eles, comecei a me balançar para frente e para trás, chorando enquanto dizia...

- Maldito, como pode fazer isso comigo, eu nunca estive com ninguém, nem nunca fui beijado, bastardo, como pode. Te odeio, te odeio, te odeio.

Trowa conseguiu soltar-se e segurou Wufei para que não continuasse me agredindo, quando esse se acalmou, deu-se conta do que tinha feito, e se aproximou de mim.

- NÃO ME TOQUE! FIQUE LONGE DE MIM, ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

Sai correndo para meu quarto e fechei com chave a porta, me atirei sobre a cama e chorei até dormir.

Continua...

Obrigada a todos pó lerem, especialmente a **Litha-chan, Blanxe e Yuuki-chan.Patty-G. **pelos reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: **Buscando Você

**Título original:** Buscándote  
**Autor:** Kazuki Maxwell  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 6x2  
**Avisos:** Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e ao autor.  
**Sumario:** Milliardo se encontra muito sozinho e toma uma decisão que mudará sua vida.

**Notas do Autor**: Este fic esta baseado na série de anime Gundam Wing, a qual não me pertence.

**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço ao Kazuki Maxuell, por me permitir traduzir esse fic maravilhoso. Todos os comentários serão repassados ao autor.

**  
**

**  
Quarto Capítulo:  
**

- NÃO ME TOQUE! FIQUE LONGE DE MIM, ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

Sai correndo para meu quarto e fechei com chave a porta, me atirei sobre a cama e chorei até dormir.

O despertador tocou na manhã seguinte, o desliguei e levantei da cama, tinha que ir à Universidade, quase não podia caminhar, me doía todo o corpo. Os lençóis estavam manchados de sangue, fui ao banheiro, me vi no pequeno espelho e me pus a chorar, tinha hematomas pelo rosto todo, os lábios feridos e inchados, com uma marca muito clara de mordida, também meus mamilos tinham marcas de mordidas, também no pescoço, peito e sangue por todo o corpo, e ainda marcas de dedos nos meus antebraços, entrei no chuveiro e lavei minhas feridas, a água levou minhas lagrimas, tinha que ir a Universidade e o que iria dizer, sai do chuveiro, desinfetei minhas feridas e fiz um curativo, também a que tinha na boca, sequei meus cabelos, me penteei e me vesti com uma roupa folgada, peguei os livros e sai. Encontrei com Trowa ao sair do quarto, e me olhou com pena baixando o olhar em seguida envergonhado, eu passei ao seu lado indiferente, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Ao chegar a Universidade, meus companheiros me olharam assustados e preocupados, mas não disseram nada, havia recebido esses olhares desde que sai de casa, no ônibus, na rua, mas não me importava, estava longe, meu olhar vazio sem emoções. Entrei na sala, me sentei em um dos últimos lugares, não queria que o professor me visse, tive sorte, ele não me viu e fiz o exame, a segunda aula era em outra classe, quase não podia me mover, cheguei à sala e fiz o mesmo, fazendo o exame rapidamente, estava fácil, mas comecei a me sentir mal, estava enjoado e suava muito, meu colega me disse que estava muito pálido e que fosse a enfermaria, desta vez o professor percebeu, me olhou pos a mão na minha fronte, eu lhe dei o exame e ele o pegou, olhei em seus olhos e vi preocupação, dor e pena, ele disse a meu colega que buscasse o nosso tutor e assessor, eu gemi de dor, na verdade me sentia muito mal. Ao chegar o tutor me olhou e se apavorou, subiu as mangas e viu as marcas dos dedos de Wufei, abriu um pouco minha camisa e viu as mordidas e os hematomas, todos nos olhavam e fiquei envergonhado. O professor ajudou a me levantar, quase cai, me perguntou quem havia me atacado, não lhe respondi, me tirou da sala e me levou a enfermaria.

Na enfermaria, me tiraram a camisa, os óculos e os curativos, não deixei que tirassem as calças, a enfermeira tratou das feridas, injetou um antibiótico, um analgésico e um remédio para febre, me deixaram em uma das camas. Disse ao professor que tinha outros exames, e ele disse que arrumaria isso, fiquei ali descansando o resto da manhã.

Ao meio-dia meu colega me trouxe os livros e me deu um horário de exames para a semana seguinte e se ofereceu para me levar para casa. Quando cheguei Wufei não estava, havia saído em uma missão, meu colega me ajudou a subir para meu quarto, dei obrigado e me despedi, minha cama ainda estava cheia de sangue, não tive forças para trocar os lençóis e me deitei na de Heero. Trowa bateu à porta, não respondi, e como estava com chave não pode entrar, tomei o remédio para dor que a enfermeira me deu e dormi, não sei até que hora, me levantei assustado quando senti uma mão tocar meu rosto e comecei a gritar.

- Solte-me! Não me toque!

- Duo, se acalme, sou eu, Quatre, Duo!

Abri os olhos e ali estava Quatre me olhando assustado, e Heero tirava os lençóis cheios de sangue da cama, eu respirava com dificuldade e me sentia enjoado, não havia comido nada desde o dia anterior.

- Duo, quem te fez isso?

- Quatre não quero falar, me dói a cabeça, tenho muita fome.

- Vou trazer algo para você comer.

Quatre saiu, fechei os olhos para não ver Heero, ele colocou uns lençóis limpos em minha cama, logo se aproximou de mim.

- Quem foi Duo? Foi esse tipo com quem esta saindo, foi ele?

- Wufei.

- Do que esta falando, como assim Wufei?

- Foi a noite, foi Wufei. – pedi a Heero que se aproximasse e contei-lhe baixinho tudo o que se passou e o que vi.

- Por isso trancou a porta com chave. Heero não falou nada mais, talvez não se importasse, pedi ajuda para voltar a minha cama e nisso entrou Quatre com uma bandeja, comi tudo o que ele trouxe, tinha muita fome.

- Não vai falar quem te fez isso Duo?

- Já contei a Heero. Nesse momento soou a campainha da porta e Quatre foi abrir.

Voltou, mas não estava sozinho, Thomas vinha com ele, havia esquecido que nesse dia comeria com Milliardo e ele o enviou para saber o que aconteceu.

- Jovem Maxwell o que aconteceu, porque não avisou ao Senhor? Ele não vai gostar.

- Não é nada Thomas, não se preocupe, já estou bem.

- Eu não acho, acho que você devia vir comigo jovem.

- O que esta dizendo, Duo não ira a nenhum lugar.

- Quatre, isso quem decide é o Duo, além disso, acho que desta vez seja necessário, Duo necessita de cuidados e nós temos que sair amanhã para um novo trabalho, quem lhe dará de comer e o ajudará a levantar-se, quem tratará de suas feridas?

- Sim, tem razão Heero, Duo você decide, quer ir com esse senhor?

- Não quero incomodar ninguém, mas vou necessitar de ajuda.

- Muito bem, então vamos. – Heero me pegou pelos braços e me levou até carro, acomodou-me no banco e se despediu de mim, Quatre me abraçou com cuidado e me deu o remédio, eu lhes disse adeus.

Não sei se dormi, ou desmaiei, quando acordei Milliardo me levava nos braços até seu quarto e me deitou em sua cama, eu não o olhei somente me abracei ao seu peito e comecei a chorar, não sei por quanto tempo, ele só acariciava meu cabelo.

Deus! O que fizeram com você Duo, porque não me chamou, não consigo imaginar quem faria algo assim, quase morri quando Thomas me ligou e me disse em que condições você estava e que te trazia até aqui, esperei até aqui chegaram e quando te vi no carro, seu belo rosto desfigurado, todo vendado, senti raiva, muita raiva e impotência, quero matar o desgraçado que te fez isso, não posso te ver assim, minha alma fica em pedaços com teu choro, mas não sei o que dizer.

- Me perdoe Milliardo, só te causo problemas, estou um desastre, devo estar horrível... esta tão calado... Milliardo... esta irritado comigo?

- Não, não estou irritado com você e sim, na verdade esta um desastre e sim esta horrível, quem te fez isso, onde foi, e PORQUE NÃO ME CHAMOU? Sim estou irritado Duo, mas não com você, quero agarrar quem te fez isso e tortura-lo até que morra, me sinto frustrado por não estar lá para te ajudar e porque não confia em mim.

- Isso não é verdade! Se não confiasse em você, não estaria aqui na sua cama, eu não posso esperar que você resolva todos os meus problemas, já tem feito o bastante por mim Milliardo, sou um homem, não um menino e devo solucionar eu mesmo, além disso, são só alguns golpes e mordidas, não chegou a me fazer nada mais, pensei que iria me violentar. Sabe, eu senti medo e raiva, muita raiva, eu desejo que minha primeira vez seja por amos, quero me entregar à pessoa que me ame, não a força. Me bateu porque não deixei que me beijasse, mas não pude evitar que tocasse meus lábios com sua boca suja, queria enfiar sua língua, por isso me mordeu esse maldito, mas vai me pagar.

- Agora esqueça de tudo Duo, me perdoe, não estou te ajudando em nada, mas entenda, eu não quero que nada de ruim te aconteça, agora me diga, tem fome, necessita algo?

- Não só quero descansar, comi antes de vir. Quatre me preparou algo gostoso, quero tirar essa camisa, incomoda minhas feridas.

- Vou pegar um pijama, te deram algum remédio?

- Sim Milliardo, um antibiótico, esse.

Milliardo me emprestou um pijama de seda suave, ajudou a tirar as roupas e pude ver a fúria e dor em seus olhos ao tirar-me a camisa, e ver a quantidade de bandagens e hematomas, me deu o remédio e me acomodou sobre as almofadas, deitou-se ao meu lado, sem dizer nada, eu o agradeci, a seu lado me sentia seguro.

Na manhã seguinte acordei com menos dor, fui ao banheiro, Milliardo não estava, tirei as bandagens do rosto, a ferida estava horrível e os golpes que antes estavam vermelhos, haviam tomado um horrível tom arroxeado, todo o lado esquerdo do meu rosto estava roxo, me senti mal, nem sequer nos meus tempos de piloto, me deixaram nesse estado, quando a OZ me apanhou e torturou não tocaram em meu rosto. Sai do banheiro e sentei na cama, ainda estava um pouco enjoado, Milliardo entrou com uma caixa de primeiros socorros, sentou ao meu lado e começou a tirar as bandagens lentamente, ia me tratar, eu fiquei observando seu rosto, cada vez que retirava uma bandagem seu rosto se tensava e seus olhos escureciam. Quando retirou o curativo do mamilo esquerdo, fechou os olhos fortemente, era a mais profunda, quase foi arrancado com uma mordida. Ao abrir seus olhos estavam úmidos, percebi que ele sofria por mim, ele continuou tirando as bandagens e tratando o local, colocou um cicatrizante e deixou sem curativo, assim iriam curar mais rápido, eu levantei minhas mãos e acariciei seu rosto o agradecendo.

Milliardo foi trabalhar depois de tomarmos o café juntos, então tive coragem de parar em frente ao espelho grande do banheiro e ver as feridas do meu pescoço, peito, mamilos e ventre, tinham mordidas, arranhões e hematomas, senti raiva, coloquei uma camisa de Milliardo, ficava grande, mas era mais confortável, assim não me machucaria. Desci e pedi a Thomas que me levasse em casa, com a desculpa que tinha que pegar meus livros.

Quando entrei em casa, Trowa lia um livro na sala, não o cumprimentei nem sequer o olhei, subi em direção ao quarto de Wufei, Heero me viu e veio em minha direção, eu entrei e vi que Wufei deitado e tinha a marca de um soco no rosto, imaginei que havia sido Heero, ele também entrou sendo seguido por Quatre e Trowa.

- Maldito Wufei, levante-se!

- Duo, eu...

- Levante-se! Quero que me veja e me diga por quê?

- Eu... não sei porque, naquele momento não pensei em nada, somente senti raiva e... e desejo.

- E isso significa? Fez isso comigo porque me deseja?

- Não, não é assim, há algum tempo que você me faz sentir coisas, desejos, somente queria provar seu corpo e como não pude, fiquei frustrado, além disso, havia bebido naquele dia, a fúria e o desejo se juntaram, não sei Duo perdi a cabeça.

Não podia acreditar no que dizia, Wufei estava na minha frente com a cabeça baixa, o rosto vermelho e tremendo, o que ele disse só me machucou ainda mais.

- Esta dizendo que é minha culpa o que me fez? – abri a camisa e mostrei minhas feridas. Olhe Wufei, olhe o que me fez e diga que foi minha culpa. Wufei levou as mãos ao rosto cobrindo-o, Heero desviou o olhar, Quatre fechou os olhos, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas, Trowa saiu do quarto.

- Eu nunca quis te machucar Duo, acredite e me perdoe.

- Nunca Wufei, nunca vou perdoar o que me fez, nem o que tentou me fazer, é um maldito desprezível, um animal, tenho vontade de te bater até te destruir, mas não posso, quase que não consigo chegar até aqui. Heero me pegou pelos ombros e me tirou do quarto, disse-lhe que vim pegar meus livros e me ajudou a recolhê-los, depois me levou até o carro onde Trowa estava.

- Não devia ter vindo Duo, só esta se machucando, lhe dei uma surra, entretanto agora estou com vontade de lhe dar outra, depois de ver o que te fez.

- Tudo bem Heero, mas voltarei no domingo, tenho que ir a Universidade na segunda-feira. Até logo Heero. O abracei e lhe dei um beijo no rosto e ele me correspondeu.

Voltei para a casa de Milliardo e fui direto para seu quarto, me sentia deprimido pelo que me disse Wufei e acabei dormindo em sua cama. Quando acordei, já era noite, Milliardo estava ao meu lado me olhando seriamente.

- Tem algo para me contar Duo?

- Sinto muito Milliardo, mas tinha que ir buscar meus livros.

- Achei que confiava em mim, acredito que mereço.

- Tem razão, foi Wufei Chang, eu só queria saber o porquê, mas sua resposta me deprimiu ainda mais.

- Por que não me conta o que aconteceu.

Contei tudo a Milliardo, desde o inicio, revivendo tudo, até o que aconteceu esta manhã.

- Obrigado por confiar em mim, mas agora deve comer, vamos jantar.

Não pude dormir esta noite, depois de tudo o que Duo me contou, o olhei dormindo a meu lado e tomei uma decisão, amanhã mudaria tudo.

No dia seguinte tomamos o café juntos, e o fiz prometer que não sairia de casa, fiz como se fosse a minha empresa, não disse nada, faria uma visita a Wufei Chang, devia deixar algo muito claro. Cheguei a sua casa e toquei a campainha, Yuy abriu a porta.

Continua...

Olá pessoal, espero que tenham gostado, segue uma pequena amostra do próximo capitulo.

"e lhe dei um golpe com todas as minhas forças que o lançou na parede, escorregou por ela até cair sentado no chão, sangrando pelo nariz e boca, eu voltei para ver os outros, ninguém se moveu, Yuy estava parado na porta da cozinha."


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: **Buscando Você  
**Título original:** Buscándote  
**Autor:** Kazuki Maxwell  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 6x2  
**Avisos:** Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e ao autor.  
**Sumario:** Milliardo se encontra muito sozinho e toma uma decisão que mudará sua vida.  
**Notas do Autor**: Este fic esta baseado na série de anime Gundam Wing, a qual não me pertence.  
**Site: **http // www . amor -yaoi . com / fanfic / viewuser. php ?uid 2084 (sem espaço)  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço ao Kazuki Maxuell, por me permitir traduzir esse fic maravilhoso. Todos os comentários serão repassados ao autor.  
**  
**

**Quinto Capítulo:  
**

- Yuy. – o olhei diretamente nos olhos.

- Sr. Peacecraft.

- Deve imaginar por que estou aqui.

- Duo...

- Sim, isso mesmo.

- Devo confessar que fiquei surpreendido, jamais imaginaria que você fosse à pessoa com quem Duo anda. Mas acredito que está comprometido, o que pretende com ele?

Em primeiro lugar Yuy, não tenho que te dar explicações, não tem nenhum direito, o perdeu, em segundo lugar, você melhor que ninguém sabe o que Relena é capaz de fazer, quando mete alguma coisa na cabeça, assim não deveria acreditar em tudo o que lê e em terceiro lugar, não é teu problema, é meu, vim falar com Chang.

- Não é necessário, eu já fiz isso.

- Não é suficiente para mim.

- Entendo.

- Não, não entende, me sinto responsável, devia tê-lo protegido.

- Sim, eu também falhei com ele.

- Você diz, eu não te entendo, ele te admirava, era seu herói, mas suas ações o decepcionaram, o desiludiu e devo te agradecer, isso me favoreceu, mas porque Yuy? Se é obvio que esta apaixonado por ele.

- Por covardia, tive medo de não ser suficiente para ele, de não dar a ele o que ele queria, o que merece, me dei conta tarde de que ele só desejava estar ao meu lado, agora é tarde... pode entrar, Chang esta na cozinha.

- Obrigado.

Entrei e segui as vozes até a cozinha, Yuy não me seguiu, ficou na sala. Quando entrei todos se calaram e me olharam com estranhamento.

- Winner, Barton, bom dia. – fui até Chang, peguei-o com força pelo pescoço, sem lhe dar tempo de reagir e o bati contra a parede, o olhei com fúria, queria estrangular ele ali mesmo, mas me contive, Barton deu um passo até mim.

- Fique onde está Barton. – ordenei. – Este é um assunto entre Chang e eu. – voltei o olhar. – Maldito bastardo, sabe o que desejo fazer nesse momento, desejo te matar com minhas próprias mãos, mas se fizesse isso ele nunca me perdoaria, assim somente vou te advertir, não se aproxime dele, não o olhe, não volte a lhe dirigir a palavra e muito menos tocá-lo, porque se eu souber que fez de novo, não sei o que seria capaz de fazer.

O soltei e ele cambaleou, dei a volta e me afastei três passos.

- Eu não queria machucá-lo, juro.

Ao ouvir sua voz, senti algo dentro de mim, um fogo que soltou uma fúria incontrolável, dei a volta e dei-lhe um golpe com todas as minhas forças, que o lançou contra a parede para depois se deslizar por ela, ficando sentado no chão sangrando pelo nariz e pela boca, voltei para olhar os outros, ninguém se moveu, Yuy estava parado na porta da cozinha.

- Senhores, lamento ter invadido assim sua casa, mas era necessário, agora com sua licença, eu os deixo, tenho coisas a fazer.

- Peacecraft!

- Sim Yuy?

- Cuide muito bem dele.

- Não tem que pedir, isso eu já faço.

-------------------------------------------

Duo se recuperou e voltou a Universidade e a sua casa, o tempo passou rápido, faltavam somente duas semanas para o Natal, assim fui buscar a guitarra e a envolvi para presente. Nesse dia Duo foi me ver.

- Que aconteceu, porque esta triste?

- Milliardo, a venderam, venderam minha guitarra, hoje fui ao centro como sempre para tocá-la e não estava, não quis tocar outra, essa era minha.

- É só uma guitarra, posso te presentear com uma se quiser. – o trouxe até mim e o abracei, beijei seus cabelos, e ele me olhou estranhando e muito ruborizado.

- Não, não é o mesmo Milliardo, essa era minha.

- Duo, não vou poder passar o Natal com você, tenho que ir ver Relena, devo falar com ela.

- Ohhhh! Quatre planejou um jantar e me disse que poderia convidá-lo.

- Tenho que ajeitar uma coisa com Relena, é importante para mim, mas vou passar o ano novo aqui sozinho, se quiser poderemos passá-lo juntos, o que acha?

- Esta bem Milliardo, de qualquer jeito eu ia te pedir isso, os garotos estarão de guarda nesse dia.

- Vamos aproveitar essa semana Duo, porque na próxima vou viajar, e não nos veremos até o ano novo.

Uma semana depois...

- Milliardo, antes que você vá, quero te dar uma coisa.

- Duo eu tenho que ir, o avião vai sair em uma hora, tenho que ir para o aeroporto.

- Quero te dar um presente, toma...

Abri o presente, era um medalhão de ouro com a figura de um anjo e dentro havia duas pequenas fotos, uma minha e outra dele, fiquei comovido e emocionado, o abracei fortemente.

- É o melhor presente que já ganhei... seu presente é uma surpresa, terá que esperar até amanhã, adeus Duo, nos vemos em uma semana.

------------------------------------------------

A casa estava linda, Quatre e eu havíamos decorado com luzes e guirlandas por toda a escada e as janelas, a árvore era enorme e estava cheia de presentes, a mesa estava posta, muito linda. Todos chegaram, Hilde, Noin e Sally, ao terminar a ceia abrimos os presentes. Essa noite fiz um grande esforço e falei com Wufei, sou do tipo que não pode guardar rancor e menos dele, não posso esquecer das vezes que ele me ajudou e todas as vezes que brincamos juntos. Ele quase não falou comigo, nem me olhou durante a ceia. Trocamos presentes, ao final ficou um grande embrulho atrás da árvore, perguntei de quem era e Heero me disse que havia chegado mais cedo, esse tonto havia a comprado e não me disse nada, não me importei com a hora e liguei para ele, quando atendeu, somente disse obrigado e desliguei. Foi nesse momento que tomei uma decisão, seria no dia de ano novo, esse seria o dia definitivo.

Em casa os garotos haviam resolvido suas diferenças, Quatre e Heero estavam juntos igualmente Trowa e Wufei, só restava eu, sentia que estava sobrando, eles estavam sempre juntos, essa semana foi realmente longa enquanto esperava Milliardo.

No dia de ano novo os garotos se despediram de mim, eu fiquei em casa esperando que Milliardo chegasse, ao meio dia ele ligou, disse que acabara de chegar e que passaria para me buscar. Fiquei na porta com minha guitarra e uma bolsa de viagem, ansioso, esperando até que ele chegou, corri até seu carro e me lancei em seus braços o abraçando fortemente.

- Milliardo, senti tanto sua falta.

- Não tanto quanto eu Duo!

- Diga, o que faremos hoje, o que tem planejado.

- Ficaremos sozinhos em casa, mandei todos os empregados para casa, ficarem com suas famílias, voltarão depois de amanhã, teremos que fazer o jantar sozinhos, mas agora vamos almoçar, te convido a um novo restaurante, você vai gostar.

- Mas Milliardo, vão nos ver juntos.

- Isso não importa, não me importa mesmo Duo, hoje é um dia de festa e vamos comemorar.

Voltamos a sua casa e decidimos o que fazer para o jantar, preparamos tudo e fomos trocar de roupa para comer, eu coloquei uma calça preta e uma blusa de seda também preta, me penteei e deixei os cabelos soltos até os ombros, onde prendi em um rabo de cavalo, saí para esperar Milliardo.

Desci e fui preparar duas bebidas, nisso vi a Milliardo e quase me cai o queixo, ambos nos olhamos e rimos, ele estava com uma calça branca e uma blusa de seda branca. Conversamos durante muito tempo, sobre o que fizemos desde o Natal e ele me pediu que tocasse e eu o satisfiz. Jantamos as nove, ficamos mais de uma hora à mesa, até terminar a sobremesa, logo nos sentamos em frente à chaminé para conversar, enquanto passava o tempo.

Eu estava nervoso, havia tomado uma decisão e o faria a meia noite. Quando deram doze, me aproximei de Milliardo, estávamos no sofá, o agarrei pelos ombros, levantei o rosto e o beijei, ao menos eu achava que era beijar. Quando terminei ele me olhava com um sorriso.

- O que esta fazendo Duo?

- O que você acha, estou te beijando, claro!

- Onde aprendeu a fazê-lo?

Milliardo me pegou nos braços enquanto ria, estava zombando de mim, fiquei vermelho de vergonha e raiva.

- Meu querido Duo, é o ser mais lindo, puro e ingênuo que eu já conheci.

- Sinto muito Milliardo, achei que fosse gostar.

- Me encantou Duo, fico encantado que seja assim, não me importo que não saiba beijar, sabe porque? Porque assim, eu vou te ensinar a beijar só a mim, agora vai saber o que é um beijo.

Milliardo tomou meus lábios, beijou-me com cuidado, logo com sua língua me convidou a abrir a boca, perdi o sentido da realidade, senti que todo meu corpo se agitava de emoção, sua língua percorreu toda minha boca, quando se separou de mim, eu ofegava, estava excitado só com esse beijo.

- Milliardo, faça amor comigo, quero que você me ensine a te amar, que você seja o primeiro e o único.

- Esta certo disso Duo?

- É o que mais desejo Milliardo.

- Só com uma condição.

- Uma condição? Não entendo Milliardo, pensei que você também quisesse.

- Sim, eu quero, o desejo com toda minha alma, mas não quero que seja só meu amante, se fizermos amor agora, já não poderá ir àquela casa, ficará vivendo aqui para sempre, será meu companheiro, sairá comigo a todos os lugares e viajaremos juntos. Se aceitar essa condição, farei amor com você agora e todos os dias.

- Mas o que vai acontecer com você, eu não tenho problema, mas você é um homem publico, herdeiro de um reino, será um escândalo, seu trabalho, sua imagem e, sobretudo, o que vai acontecer com sua irmã.

- Duo, não importa minha imagem, não importa o que digam de mim. Se aceitarem, bem, senão, não, que importa. A mim, só importa você, eu te amo Duo Maxwell e só quero estar com você sempre. Quanto a minha irmã, ela já sabe, por isso fui vê-la no Natal, eu te disse, falei de mim e de você, disse-lhe que viveríamos juntos, o que me diz?

- Sim, sim, sim, sim, siiiiim, OH! Milliardo! Eu também te amos e quero aprender a fazer amor.

Milliardo me pegou em seus braços e me levou a nosso quarto, ali beijou mil vezes enquanto tirava minhas roupas, eu comecei a despi-lo, começou então a beijar meu corpo todo, depois o lambeu lentamente. Baixou descendo para meu pescoço até chegar aos meus mamilos, onde se deteve brincando com eles, primeiro passou a língua repetidamente, depois o chupou e mordeu ligeiramente, fazendo-me estremecer e gemer de prazer, logo fez o mesmo com o outro, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam meu corpo.

Baixou até meu ventre umedecendo-o todo com sua língua e chupava até chegar a minha entre perna, onde meu membro erguido, duro esperava por atenção. Estava a ponto de gozar e quando ele o introduziu em sua boca, toquei o céu, gritei, era a única forma de expressar o que sentia, ele chupou ainda mais forte, pressionando-o com sua língua. Já havia perdido a consciência de tanto prazer, quando senti seu dedo dentro de minha apertada entrada, tencionei-me um momento, mas sua boca em meu membro fez com que esquecesse, introduziu outro dedo e não me importei, eu só movia freneticamente os quadris enquanto ele me chupava, explodi em sua boca e ele só continuava chupando e movendo seus dedos dentro de mim, se levantou um pouco e me beijou longamente, profundamente, eu ainda estava com os espasmos da liberação, introduziu um terceiro dedo, afogando meus gemidos em sua boca, ele continuou movendo-os, tocando um ponto sensível dentro de mim, que fez com que meu membro endurecesse novamente. Então momento ele separou um pouco mais as minhas pernas e as levantou, para expor minha entrada, tirou seus dedos e introduziu seu membro lubrificado dentro de mim, de uma vez só. Deus, a dor e o prazer se juntaram em um grito de ambos, esperou um pouco enquanto com uma das mãos acariciava minhas pernas e com a outra me masturbava, começou a se mover dentro de mim, primeiro suavemente de logo com força, entrava e saia rapidamente em um vai e vem desesperado até chegarmos ambos ao clímax do prazer com um orgasmo avassalador.

Nossa primeira noite juntos foi fantástica, me fez seu um depois outra vez.

E assim seria para o resto de nossas vidas.

Fim.

------------------------------------------------

NA: Talvez, não tenha sido o final que alguns queriam, mas já a estiquei demais, no principio ia ser apenas três capítulos, quatro no máximo, mas em algum momento me deixei levar.

NT: Espero que tenham gostado, para os que apreciam o casal, estarei postando uma outra fic com os dois.

Obrigada a todos por acompanharem a história, principalmente a **Blanxe, Yuuki-chan.Patty-G, Litha-chan **e **eumegume**.

Eumegume, não sei se recebeu o e-mail, mais os casais são 6x2, 1x4 e 5x3.

Até Logo. :D


End file.
